


Stay With Me

by Leotrix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OOCness, mentions of abuse, this like glimpses of them throughout their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotrix/pseuds/Leotrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys who grew up alone found each other. They became the other's saving grace. They did not have to be alone anymore. They had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Please read! This is not like a normal story that focuses on consecutive events. This is made up of little snip-its of Levi and Eren's lives as they grow older. So time skips galore! (But it works I swear) This is my first work for this Fandom and my first work on this site. Thanks for giving it a chance! Feedback will be welcomed with open arms!

The small tanned boy with eyes like the ocean sat on the swing by himself. At the tender age of 5 he was abandoned by the one man he thought he could trust. Now, all he had was his mother who was struggling to live, and his adoptive sister who was so withdrawn into herself she rarely spoke.

_He was alone._

The small pale boy with eyes like a raging storm walked the sidewalk by himself. At the young age of 6 the hitting started. He was beaten by the two people he should be able to trust. No one loved him. He cursed every day he woke up because he wanted nothing more than to die.

_He was alone._

~*~*

The tanned brunette who was now 7 cried alone in the tunnel at the park. His mother died. His sister left. He had no home.

_He was alone._

The pale boy with hair the color of midnight ran. He could not take it anymore. It was too much. So, he ran. He was 8 and homeless.

_He was alone._

~*~*

The pale boy with the stormy eyes ran to the one place that ever brought him comfort. But, this time, someone else was there. He froze. The sound of soft cries reached his ears. He cautiously walked into the park only to see the most beautiful creature.

_Was he alone?_

The brunette looked up to see a small boy staring at him. He blinked. The boy walked up to him. He reached forward and brushed away his tears. The brunette found the other boy beautiful.

_Was he alone?_

~*~*

“Eren”

The brunette looked up at the sound of his name. Standing in front of him was Levi. Levi was his everything.

“Eren, why are you crying?”

Eren reached up to his face. He was unaware of his tears. Levi walked up to him and caressed his cheeks.

“Don’t cry my love, everything will be okay.” He gently kissed his forehead. “I will get us out of this filth. I promise. And, Eren, if we ever get separated, I will always find you. Please, always wait here for me.”

“I promise.” Eren whispered.

They were just 9 and 10 years old and they were homeless.

_But, they were not alone._

~*~*

“Levi!”

The heartbroken cry of the 12 year old rang throughout the building. Eren struggled to break free from the constricting grip of Miss Petra. Miss Petra was a kind woman who found Eren and Levi and took them in. She ran the local orphanage. She took good care of the two. But, right now, Eren hated her.

“Eren!”

The pained cry of the 13 year old rang throughout the building. Levi ran towards Eren but he was quickly stopped. Levi cried out as he was dragged away. He was dragged away from his light. His joy. His Eren.

“You promised!” Eren screamed at the arms holding him back. “You promised we would not be separated!”

Levi had been adopted.

Eren had not been adopted.

They were separated.

_They were alone._

~*~*

Levi’s fist was bloodied and bruised. He looked at the new hole he added to his wall. He was 16 now. He tried to leave but the family who adopted him was determined to keep him. They wanted to change him, fix him. That was impossible.

Levi cried out as he clutched his chest. He only wanted one thing. One person.

_He was alone._

Eren sat in a corner clutching his chest. He was 15 now. He was past the proper age for adoption. No one wanted him. That was okay. He just wanted to find Levi. But, he could not leave. He told Levi he would wait for him. He had to wait for him. Levi would find him. The tears burned hot down his face. It had been three years without him. Three years of torture.

_He was alone._

~*~*

The pale teenager with eyes like a raging storm ran. He was free. He was 18. He was now in charge of himself. They could not bring him back. He ran. He had one destination in mind. He needed his light. His light would take away this darkness.

_He did not want to be alone._

The tanned teenager with eyes like the ocean ran. It was the day. It was Levi’s birthday. He was 18. He was going to come for him. After 5 years, 5 long years, they would be together again. He ran. He needed Levi. He was his rock. His savior. His love.

_He did not want to be alone._

~*~*

The brunette waited. He sat on that same swing and waited. It had been 5 days since Levi’s birthday. He would wait forever if he had to. 

“He will be here soon.” He whispered quietly.

Then, he heard it. The pounding footsteps echoed throughout the empty park. His head jerked up. He cried out as he jumped up and started running.

The two boys collided with such a strong force that the fell to the ground. They held tightly to each other. They gripped at the others clothes and sobbed. Levi pulled back and stared into Eren’s eyes. Soon their lips crashed together. The loneliness of the past 5 years poured into the kiss. They gripped each other tighter. Levi was the first to pull away.

“Eren, Eren, oh god, Eren, I love you so much.” He cried out. Eren returned the sentiment as they kissed again.

“Stay with me, Levi, never leave me. Please, stay with me, forever.”

Levi held the younger boy close. “I promise.” He whispered.

_They were never alone again._

**Author's Note:**

> woo you made it to the end! You rock! Thanks for reading all the way through! I would love to hear what you think! This story is actually totally different than how I planned it to be but "Stay With Me" came on when I started writing and thus this happened! Thanks again, you are awesome!


End file.
